


【柚天】硬核浪漫

by biyuebingning



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biyuebingning/pseuds/biyuebingning
Summary: ＊一个不太正经的脑洞，非现实向，霸气傲娇赛车手甜×腹黑少主占有欲极强牛。＊不准上升，谁上升谁被新冠收割。
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

粗狂的重金属音乐声夹杂着颇重的鼓点回荡在宽广的赛场上，条条赛道的起始段和终点段被四周稍高的看台包裹住，向外延伸的部分弯弯曲曲看不到终点。被外围跑道圈出来的一小片空地平整地铺着人造绿地，中心长年累月摆放一个半米多高领奖台。中心部位整体看上去有些陈旧，但是上面的金属钻饰围绕硕大的“1”，成为正片场地上最为突出显眼的一块。对于任何比赛来说，这种领奖台都会是参赛选手所向往的地方，可是在这里，人们在意的排名不过金钱的折合，这种领奖台几乎就是一种场地摆设，没人关心你是不是会上去领奖。

现在这个城外的场子是赛车专用的比赛场地，起初还会有一些大品牌的汽车在这里举办颇为新奇的车展或新车试驾，可时间久了，这里办的更多是小型竞赛和不为人明说的赌局。

每当夜间这个赛场正式活跃起来的时候，更多的则是谁又在这里赌上了全部的身家性命。

或是一夜暴富，或是穷途末路。

金博洋倒是这里的常客，不过和其他人不同的是，他的出现并不会涉及自己腰包里的那些小钱钱，反倒是那些出了赌资的人都希望这位看上去白嫩可爱的小伙子今天心情好一些，不要在比赛的时候出什么幺蛾子。

作为半专业的车手，金博洋已经在这片赛场上混了一年多，对于出现在这个赛道上的各种比赛已经习以为常，他们之间或是赌钱，或是赌命，怎样奇葩的彩头他都见过，也都尝试过，现在还全头全脑的站在这里，凭借的不只是过人的运气，还有一定的实力。只不过最近小半年他出现的频率与之前相比要少了很多，有一部分人想要通过场地方找到金博洋帮忙，都直接被他们回绝了，更别提想要通过他们联系到金博洋本人。

谁也不知道他是从哪里冒出来的，一年前他以超高的技术和极快的速度赢了几场漂亮的比赛，随后成为了不少人赌桌上押注的热门，虽然偶尔也会输，但是总体来说，压他的金主们对收益还是十分满意的，这也是他在这里那么久，却没有什么势力深挖他的个人信息骚扰他，或者怎样找他的麻烦。

不过他们外人哪里知道，金博洋作为金家唯一的正统继承人，是这个赛场的幕后老板之一，他这等于在自己家的地盘反复横跳，就算是作出来大事，也没人敢动他一手指头。更何况他出来比赛，真金白银赚回来的佣金和场地的收益，是一般人想象不来的。

至于最近半年没怎么出来……

还不是因为家里那位冤家吃醋，他这才收敛了自己爱玩的心性，很少回来赚小钱钱。不过自家那位也怕他在家无聊手痒，于是便买了台模拟赛车回去，一堆零件就被他安在了床边的茶几旁，是玩是用，都方便的很。

只不过是苦了金博洋，自家那位疯起来也是不管不顾的。赛车模拟器离床那么近，他已经不止一次被按在方向盘上要求自己动了，背后没少被凸起的图标硌出来印子，气的他恨不得绞断下面那根作恶的东西，可最后只能被压在方向盘上喘哭到上气不接下气，彻底地迷失在汹涌而来的快意中。这都是他不敢和外人多说的。

天刚刚擦黑，金博洋孤身一人来到赛场上，场内除了一部分检修人员之外就只剩下他自己，看台上的观众从来不会来这样早，而vip休息室也同样不会。

头顶的超大屏幕在循环放映赛道上各个赛段的路况，中间还穿插着四周的山林树木，看起来倒像是繁华路段楼宇上树立的巨型宣传牌，不厌其烦地播放着某些明星的广告片，一遍又一遍。

今天的公益赛和以往的情况尽不相同，半个月前金博洋就接到了办赛消息，当时他便应允了下来，这种做好事还有钱赚的生意他为什么不答应？虽然他不缺这些，但是谁还能和送上门的钱过意不去呢。

他在场上刚转了一小会儿，手中捏着的手机便响了起来，金博洋看了一眼屏幕，原本的期待就像被人扎了一针的皮球一样泄了气，眸中的光也暗淡了。他点开接听键，走到看台下的座位旁，一屁股坐下去接电话。

“喂？”金博洋有气无力地说到。

“博洋你到场地了吗？”电话那头的人是金博洋青梅竹马的朋友宇野昌磨，他家也是这个场地的老板之一，只不过现在都交给他出面经营而已。

宇野昌磨从小和金博洋就认识，两家生意经常有往来，所以算是相爱相杀的青梅竹马，可是宇野同王金泽他们这种老铁又是不同的，毕竟隔壁老王这种是一起穿开裆裤长大的情份，而宇野不是。

说起来宇野和金博洋他家那位才应该是更熟悉，可偏偏他怕羽生怕的和老鼠见了猫一样，如果不是正常的家族之间应酬，宇野怕是一辈子都不想见羽生结弦这个大魔王。特别是在他知道自己竹马被羽生前辈这个大尾巴狼吞进了肚子之后，连带着他同金博洋也疏远了不少，若非这次的生意需要他们一起，他也不会主动去打扰这两个人的“二人世界”。

这点眼色他还是有的。

“我到了呀，你呢？”金博洋靠在座位椅背上，仰起头看着上方的大屏幕，那里面的赛车犹如箭一般飞射出去，瞬间便消失在远方，而带起的尘土飞扬，遮蔽着镜头里的世界，几秒钟之后才切换到实时镜头。

“马上到。”宇野在电话那边回答到。“额……你今天自己来的？”他问的有些吞吞吐吐，摆明了在顾及羽生。

“当然是我自己，难不成还有别人？”金博洋装作没听懂宇野的言外之意，可语气倒是颇有不爽，这足以暴露出他正在揣着明白装糊涂，故意不想提那个人的心情。

这是两个人之间又发生了什么？宇野在那边沉默地挠挠头，卷翘蓬松的头发被他抓的有些乱蓬蓬的。

羽生结弦这个人吧，别看他平时一副笑呵呵同谁都好的模样，可是碰到金博洋，那些克制礼貌绅士风度就好比天边月云间风，早就不知道何处去了。在公开场合diss抹黑报道金博洋的不良媒体已经是他做过最最不走心的一件事了，如果不是他们这群朋友有家族关系作保，可能也一起被他拖进黑名单里，成为金博洋不可接触的狐朋狗友之列，当然，最先进去的自然是米莎。

自从他们两个搞到一起之后，金博洋就被管的很少出来浪，舞会夜店通通不碰，赌局赛车偶尔一次，如果被抓到，听过回去还要“受罚”，吓的金博洋小半年都没有和他们出来“鬼混”了。除非一些生意上的正当聚餐与酒会羽生会陪同他一起来之外，其他的根本捕捉不到他的身影，宇野都怀疑他们这群朋友是不是都已经被羽生记上了小本本，就等着什么时候秋后算账呢。

今天金博洋能够自己过来，语气还颇有不善，怕不是什么好事，宇野在心下嘀咕着。

“喂？怎么不说话？”金博洋没等到宇野的回应，便出声问到。

“哦，没事，刚刚在让行人，我马上就到了，你在哪里等我？”宇野岔开刚刚的话题，不再深究。

谁想知道他和他老公又发生了什么，历史经验告诉他，还是不知道的好，好奇心害死猫，这话古人诚不欺我。

“在场内，好久没回来了，现在蹲在这里感慨有点多，你要是再不到，我就在场子里开瓶香槟洒一洒，好庆祝一下我今天重获自由的愉悦心情。”金博洋架起二郎腿抖着。

“诶？你可别，别说的那不是你的地盘一样。还有你可悠着点折腾，这次慈善会要是搞砸了，我家老头子能扒我的皮，这次请你回来我都冒着被你家那口子杀头的危险，别弄到最后这事没办成，还要被你家那位追杀，我图什么啊？”宇野听完他说的话有些烦躁，倒是顾不得金博洋的心情，只能想起羽生对他的“威胁”，而且看金博洋这个样子，怕不是两个人有什么矛盾了吧？

“图个寂寞呗～放心，杀人偿命，羽生才不会弄死你呢，这点我可以保证。”金博洋说到。

“哼～”宇野哼了一声，并不发表其他看法，他是知道羽生不会弄死他，但是遇上金博洋的事，羽生能让他生不如死好吗？

去年有一场小赌局，偏巧那时候金博洋和羽生两个人正处于暧昧期，心思没确定不说，还闹了点小不愉快，结果当天的比赛金博洋总是心神不定，便输给了对手。那边下了赌注的一个土老板很不高兴地输了一笔钱，还在自己包的小三儿面前被赢家讽刺了一顿，十分没有面子，一番怒气直接撒在了当场，吵着闹着要见给他输了比赛的赛车手。金博洋今天本来就堵着气，现下有人找上门，便一股火上头就冲了过去。对他而言，输了比赛并不是什么大事，那一盘赌局上流转的赌资还不够他们开这一天的流水消耗，但那人输了钱丢了面子，就想找人撒气，本以为金博洋只是个卖手腕子的打工仔，没什么动不得打不得的，结果一杯酒砸在刚进门的金博洋身上，就砸出了事。

宇野当时并不在场，后来他是回去调了房间内的监控录像才知道发生了什么。

金博洋进门后还没反应过来，就被一杯酒砸在身上，满杯的酒泼了他满头满身，酒杯砸在衣服上的铆钉瞬间碎裂，还好他偏过头躲开了飞溅的玻璃碎片，否则脸上极其容易被碎玻璃划伤。

周围的服务员不知道金博洋的身份，可是一旁的经理知道，他当时就被吓的倒吸一口凉气。

金博洋摘下手套，用手指抹了抹脸上的酒水，卷曲的头发上还在滴滴答答地往下流，一边的经理急忙拿了纸巾要给他擦干净，被金博洋伸出手拦了下来，表示自己不用。

那边砸了酒的土老板还在聒噪地骂着，金博洋把摘下的手套顺手递给经理拿着，葱白的指尖捻了一滴发梢滴落的酒水，一脸轻蔑地看着对方如同跳梁小丑一般骂的面红耳赤，直到他自己骂累了，坐在那里直喘气。一旁他带来的男男女女都无声地看着他和矗立不动的金博洋，连带着周围的服务员和经理，看着金博洋的模样也不敢做声。

一时间，屋子内安静了下来，只有那人粗重的喘气声。

“把他拉出去，再也不准进来，销了他的账户，告诉旗下所有娱乐场所，这个人上了我的黑名单，谁敢接待，一律不留。”金博洋锐利的目光扫过那人，那里的冰冷与狠厉吓的他几乎连喘气都忘了。

“是，我这就去办。”经理恭恭敬敬地捧着金博洋的手套弯腰低头应声，周围的人这才知道，金博洋的身份地位绝对不一般。

被拉走的那个土老板看围上来的保安一时心慌，居然又骂了起来，金博洋眉头一皱，叫住拖走他的保安，一拳直接砸下去，也不知道他是断了颗牙齿，还是把舌头咬伤了，总之吚吚呜呜，就算是骂，也是口齿不清的，谁也听不出在说什么。

后来宇野接到消息赶过来看完监控录像，问起金博洋去哪的时候，才知道他别别扭扭地被赶来的羽生给塞进车里接走了。经理担忧地问宇野金博洋会不会出什么事，宇野摆了摆手表示不会，不过他只是担心，如果羽生不给金博洋洗澡就开啃，明天早上他会不会酒精过敏需要脱敏药来救急呢？

不过到最后羽生也没买脱敏药，只是那个土老板的公司第三天就倒闭了，人也不见了。

所以啊，金博洋不能惹，这是个大麻烦！

——tbc——


	2. （二）

金博洋挂了电话，眼睛还盯着头上的大屏幕，眸光闪烁。

从昨天开始羽生就在和他闹别扭，起因很简单，就是不想让他来参加这场比赛。两个人确定关系已经快一年了，羽生最初是十分顺着金博洋的，甚至他来参加赌局都不会太阻拦，不过后来有几次他输了比赛之后，总有一些输钱不开心的人偶尔会来找金博洋一些小麻烦，虽然对他造成不了什么大的影响，可羽生觉得这样不太安全，所以渐渐也开始要求金博洋减少比赛次数，免得出什么大事。那时候的金博洋还不太会和羽生闹脾气，至少他觉得自己能够轻松地解决掉那些人，不用羽生多担心。直到半年前的一次赌局，对方为了让金博洋输掉比赛，派人买通了维修工人在车上做了手脚，若非是他技术过硬，说不准就在哪段赛道上车毁人亡了。

车子刚开出去一圈金博洋就察觉出了问题，凭借多年比赛经验与对赛道的熟悉程度，他驾车在赛道里空绕了两圈，在时机恰当的时候从车窗爬出来跳到车外，任凭那辆失去控制的塞车冲出护栏，撞上外面的隔离区域。跳车出来的金博洋虽然没有什么生命危险，但是也在医院躺了四五天才被放出来，前前后后休养了至少十天。那段时间羽生把工作都推掉，一门心思都在他身上，整天在医院一直陪着他，就是一张脸黑的堪比锅底，把前来探望的米莎一干人等都吓的不敢多说话，连喘气都放轻了，特别是宇野，简直要被他那皮笑肉不笑的模样吓到当场跪下。

不过自从那件事之后，金博洋倒是真的听话，可能是顾及羽生的感受，他几乎就没有再参加过赌局比赛了。偶尔过来一趟身边都有羽生陪着，就算是手痒，也是自己开了场子里的车去转上两圈，开之前还要被羽生逼着检修一遍才能开走。

可见上次的事让羽生有多大的心理阴影，以至于现在都不敢让金博洋随便乱来。

这倒也不能怪羽生太紧张，金博洋出事那天羽生桩重要的生意要谈，没办法跟着他。而且金博洋离开前还和他笑着说一定拿个第一回来给他看看，羽生想着他在自家地盘应该不会出什么大事，便松了口同意他去比赛，等他那边的生意谈完再过来接金博洋一起回家。可是就在他谈完生意驱车赶往场地的时候，那边宇野的电话打了进来，告诉他金博洋出事了，刚刚要往医院送。

羽生也曾经考虑过要尊重金博洋的爱好，所以即便是出现了些小麻烦，他始终没有禁止金博洋参加赌局，偶尔为了宠他还会在场边陪他比赛。不过自从那次出事之后，羽生直接明令禁止他再参加任何形式的比赛，就连去赛场都一定要他陪着。

金博洋知道是自己上次吓到他了，他也确实在害怕自己出事，所以便很顺从地答应了羽生，只不过他心里不太好受而已，为了安抚羽生，他只能委屈自己了。

至于这次慈善会，羽生早就接到了这个消息，一直不想让金博洋出席，先不说这种慈善会的举办方如何，就算是需要车手去打友谊赛，也不至于动用金博洋去参加。况且他已经将近半年没有开过竞技类赛车了，这样贸然上去比赛，羽生总是担心他的安全。可能他太过神经质，但是他不能允许金博洋身边有任何能够威胁到他人身安全的情况出现，之前的事他不想再体会一次，那种听闻消息后的灭顶之感至今他还心有余悸。

羽生没有看上去那样豁达坦然，面对金博洋的事，他永远都是无比尖锐的那个人，任何想要伤害他想要抢走他，他都不允许发生。

碍于宇野的情面，金博洋不好回绝他，况且他觉得这种慈善会相对来讲竞技要求不高，他还是能够应付的来的。况且他很久没正儿八经地摸过车了，不只是手上心头都痒得很，特别是这种不太需要成绩的比赛，简直是最适合他这种人不过的了。

可是羽生就是不想让他参加。

羽生没有明说，不过最近几天只要金博洋找机会和他提这件事，羽生要么是当做没听见，要么就是转身离开，根本不正面回应，简直是把在商场上用到的各种手段都拿来无声抵抗金博洋的诉求了，这才让他又憋屈又生气，干脆自己一个人跑来，没再和羽生多费唇舌。

“你怎么自己一个人在这儿？你家羽生呢？诶呀……这还真有点高……”从金博洋身后看台上跳下来的米莎碎碎念着后半句，没有打电话的他比说马上就到的宇野来的还要早一点。远远地米莎就看见金博洋自己一个人坐在那里做“仰望星空”状发呆，所以故意绕到他身后才开口。

“你来了啊，今天倒是很早嘛。”金博洋收回撑着的手臂，看着米莎从颇高的围栏上翻下来没站住，险些栽到地上，忍不住笑出声。

米莎平时都是那种能准时来就不会提前到的人，谁知道今天早来了这么久。

“你别避重就轻啊，问你家羽生呢，他没来啊？他怎么舍得让你自己过来？”米莎见他自己一个人蹲在这若有所思的，肯定是和羽生闹了不愉快，否则怎么可能是他自己在这里，他们可是寸步不离的。

“他没空，我自己又不是不能来，怎么？你想他了？公司大门随时为你敞开，记得提前和他秘书预约。”金博洋一副不愿多说的样子。

米莎一屁股坐到金博洋旁边的座位上，“你看你这语气，活像个怨妇，他是不是不让你来？你自己偷跑来的吧，不怕回去羽生家法伺候？”米莎对他俩之间的弯弯绕绕可是清楚的很。

“你可别反驳我。”米莎见他白眼一翻就要开口，提前就截断了他的话。“自从那件事之后，羽生哪有一次是放你自己来这里的？这么寸步不离的守护你，你就该以身相许，换个人啊，我看他羽生少主可不能这么惯着。”

“你懂啥？这根本不是一码事。”金博洋嘴一扁，他当然知道羽生紧张他，可是这次明明不会有什么危险，更何况他真的好久没有回来了，确实心痒痒，说到底，这是他喜欢做的事啊！

他可以为了安抚羽生而放弃自己的职业，甚至他一心喜欢的赛车比赛也可以远离，正如同羽生对他付出的心思一样，他也可以用这些来回报，可是，他真的很怀念在赛场飞驰的感觉，仿佛那风，都恣意了一样。

他曾是一只遨游的飞鸟，为了爱人折断翅膀，可他依旧向往蓝天，向往那片自由之海。

这同爱与不爱无关。

“我是不懂，也没人管我。”米莎起身拍了拍刚刚蹭上的灰尘。“人总是要知足，毕竟能视你如命的人不多，珍惜吧。”米莎今天颇为感慨。

“我又没说不珍惜，等今天这场结束，我就不来了，哼！你求我我都不来了！”金博洋把身子一转头一扬，一副傲娇的模样，一看就是被羽生宠坏了的样子。

“我是不会求你的，这里又不归我管，要是小昌磨知道你这么说，不知是该笑呢，还是该哭呢。”米莎咋舌。

这里现在多了米莎和金博洋两个甩手掌柜，一切都靠宇野昌磨在撑着。虽然并没有什么需要决定的大事，但是日常里里外外的耗损用度，还有赌局开销进账，另外的商务交涉，宇野忙起来的时候连饭可能都顾不上吃。难怪孩子一心想睡觉，还不是平时太累没空休息。

米莎那边早就抽身出去搞艺术了，最近又接了什么舞团的编舞，这两天才搞完工作飞回来休假，平时对这边也是不闻不问的。而金博洋原来在这里做赛车手的时候，好歹还会在幕后管一点事，至于现在，他可是回家做他的金少爷，平时美其名曰和羽生合作，强强联手一起吸血，啊不，一起赚钱，对这边就不闻不问只等着年末拿分红回家了。

就是苦了宇野。

“那我现在是不是该哭给你们看啊？”宇野出现在他们头顶的看台上，和之前米莎翻下来的位置一样。

“别介，让人看见了还以为我们在欺负你呢。”米莎是想嘴欠地说欺负小孩子，可是话到嘴边留了半句，没那么直白。

“你来了？还挺快。”金博洋转过头看了一眼台上的宇野打了个招呼。

“我要是再不到，你们可能研究出几套方案让我给你们打工了。”宇野听到了他们谈话的后半句，没办法，只好揶揄他们一句。

“那倒是不能，我们还指望你给我们发点零花钱呢。”米莎才知道什么叫大丈夫能屈能伸。

“看看，这都是零花钱了，可见搞艺术的确实有钱。”宇野可不买他这个账。

“哪有，再有钱也比不了天总，羽生少主都快为他一掷千金了，这谁能比的过。”米莎不忘了把战火引到金博洋的身上，这种时候哪能让他置身事外呢。

米莎说的就是那次金博洋被人算计了的事。

因为当时被做过手脚的车子毁了，所以宇野这边就算是清查也不好下手，每个环节都能接触到不少人，谁都有资格被怀疑，大肆清查会让整个运营系统瘫痪，一时间确实有些棘手。不过这事不能不追究，羽生那时候费了好大的心思才挖到线索，然后将关键证人给找了出来，这才了解到事情的始末。

接下来的事就不只是面对羽生的余怒了，这明明是生成在大西洋上空最猛烈的飓风，夹杂着怒火横扫一切，以毁天灭地的姿态降临，搅了一通天翻地覆，直到为金博洋出了气，他才善罢甘休。

他们知道内情的都对羽生这次的行为叹为观止，甚至衍生出了羽生千金一掷只为天总的话，这都不足为外人道了。

——tbc——


	3. （三）

三个人围在场边聊了一会儿，宇野那边的电话就响起来了。关于今晚慈善会的具体事宜主办方还需要和他面谈，人刚下车还没上楼，宇野接了电话不敢耽搁，急匆匆的就赶过去迎接。

米莎留在场边继续陪金博洋聊天，扯来扯去的也不外乎是围着金博洋和羽生结弦两个人之间的近况，他和米莎最近都是各忙各的，彼此之间联系的并不多，这会儿正好有机会叙旧。

天渐渐晚了，距离慈善会的开幕时间也越来越近，金博洋和米莎看着陆续进场的人也离开场地，回到了楼上为他们预留出来的贵宾包厢。宇野知道米莎会回来，金博洋也会来，于是早早就吩咐人安排好了各项事宜。

这次慈善会参加比赛的车都是主办方提供的，一方面筹集的善款可以用来做公益，另一方面还能借此机会推出他们的新车型，变相的利用这个机会做做广告，一举多得。

金博洋倒是不在意开什么车，正常的赛车也好，普通的汽车也罢，对他来说影响都不大，只是他许久没回来比赛，现在但有些显得物是人非。

包厢里的酒水和果盘都已经摆了上来，还按照米莎的喜好给他配了不少高度酒，金博洋马上要过去比赛，于是认怂地开了一罐可乐，一旁堪比果汁的低度鸡尾酒都没敢碰，被米莎指着笑了半天。

“羽生酒精过敏，我不能一身酒气回去，他受不了的。”金博洋解释。

“你家羽生又不是闻了酒味就过敏的，况且你用嘴把酒喝进肚子里，他怎么能间接过敏啊？”米莎挤着眼睛探询着，言语上也没惯着他。没了酒友他自然要揶揄金博洋一番，这话一出闹得他脸上都爬了绯红，摆明是害羞了。

“就……就是容易过敏，闻酒味也不行。要不你等宇野忙完回来让他陪你喝，我就喝可乐了。”金博洋坚持耍赖，还推出去宇野做挡箭牌。

宇野要知道自己被竹马这样对待，可能这辈子都不想再见他了。

米莎懒得和他争辩这个，以前他疯起来的时候也不是没喝过酒，比这度数高的他都不知道闷进去多少瓶，别提那种低度鸡尾酒了，用金博洋的原话来说，那就是“喝进去根本都没有酒的感觉”，猖狂到不行。不过米莎没和他计较地说那么多，原本他也没真打算逼他喝酒，金博洋自己跑来这边就已经是很大的问题了，也不知道今晚回去他和羽生还会闹成什么样，要是再加上酒这一条，还不一定会有什么天塌下来的大事呢。米莎现在和金博洋说这些都是逗趣罢了，至于羽生的帐，还要他们两个回去之后关起门来慢慢算，他这个外人是掺和不了的。

这种商业性的集会就算是编出花来也不能在赛场上搞出什么大明堂，规规矩矩的歌舞表演还是用大屏幕转播出来的，一看就是主办那边临时雇佣过来的地方小舞蹈团，虽然和赛场那块空地不搭，但是专业素养还不错，舞跳的也还好。舞蹈结束上场的歌手金博洋倒是认识，只是不知道什么时候这人沦落到十八线来给商业站台了。

热闹的开场歌舞都已经结束，慈善会的主持倒是站在了场地最正中的领奖台上，看起来这是把领奖台作为升降舞台来用。

这次一共三场比赛，中间还穿插着小公益项目的宣传，宇野打电话过来告诉金博洋留在最后一场压轴，前面的随他们主办安排的比比就完了，金博洋举着可乐瓶子对着话筒和他干杯，看不见他究竟喝了什么的宇野吓了一跳，还以为他要酒驾。

挂了电话的金博洋深感自己失策，刚刚他怎么没想起来用“不能酒驾”这个理由来搪塞米莎呢，他刚刚选的理由太蹩脚，还被他一通嘲，何必呢。

那边赛场上的车已经飞驰而去，出了室内赛场的出口，两辆车一前一后地在外围赛道冲刺，场内的人看着实时转播也不由得跟着紧张起来。

高速奔驰的汽车在画面里十分惹眼，可能是主办方要求的，镜头从前到后给比赛用车好几次特写，从标识到车型，大屏幕里播放的仿佛不是比赛而是车体广告。

金博洋看着外面忍不住咋舌，这种商家脑子是真的好用，有些画面截出来还真能用到广告片子的制作上，也不知道这是废了多少心力。

这边活动办的火热，那边金博洋的可乐也喝的寂寞。米莎几杯酒下肚就从扯皮捣蛋聊到了人生不易，金博洋瞅了他两眼，觉得他好像还没喝高，就是有点话多。

又过了一会儿金博洋放下空了的可乐，找了个借口出门转转，顺便去看一眼等下要开的车，米莎摆了摆手让他自己过去安排，然后端起酒杯继续自嗨了。

金博洋把显眼的玫瑰金外套丢在沙发上，拿起手机出了包厢。

他低头看了一眼空空的通讯记录，那里没有一个电话。他反复点开各个通讯软件，置顶的那个对话框没有红色的未读消息，他退出到桌面，关上屏锁，手机揣进裤子口袋，离开了包厢。

米莎听到身后的声音，头都没回的问到:“你怎么这么快就回来了？不是说要下去看车吗？”

“天天不在？”不属于金博洋的声音在米莎身后响起，吓的他手一抖，半杯酒都泼了出去……

在场子里工作的员工多半都是旧人，基本上还都认得金博洋，就算不知道他是老板之一，也知道他是场子里的赛车手，有几个还算脸熟的人好久没见他，看他路过也会打个招呼，金博洋都一一回应着。

部门经理在后面协调着各个即将出场的车辆，看见金博洋过来之后立刻就迎了上来。他是认得金博洋的，也是知道他的身份并且经历过当时那次事故的人，他在后台的转播里看到车辆冲出赛道的那一刻几乎要吓傻了，还好金博洋跳车出来人没事，否则这些都算是他们部门的职责。当时羽生上下排查人员的时候他还是关键人物，光是和羽生谈话就谈了不下五次，每次见到羽生那堪称山顶陈年积雪的冷脸，他都是战战兢兢的，生怕一个不小心连命都丢了。

昨天宇野老板就已经和他打过招呼，说金博洋会来参加比赛，让他把最拉风的车留给他，经理早就提前把车安排好了位置，就等金博洋来提了。

“金老……额……弟！”经理迎上来刚要打招呼，就被金博洋抬手制止了，一句金老板卡在喉咙口，愣是转成了金老弟，不伦不类的，让金博洋忍不住笑了起来，露出一颗小虎牙。经理有些尴尬地抓了抓后脑勺的头发，笑的拘谨。他并没有比金博洋大多少，三十出头的样子，站在那里看起来恭恭敬敬的。

尴尬劲过了，他看了看周围之后凑过来低声和金博洋说到:“金老板，之前宇野老板派人来交代过了，给您安排的车在那边，详细检修了一遍，绝对的新车，保证没问题。”经理有了上次的经历，这次连检修都是亲自盯的，他可是害怕再出点什么事，他可受不了。不说别的，就是金老板他那吃人的男朋友他就扛不住。

“嗯，麻烦你费心了，谢谢。”金博洋笑着道谢。他知道对方是因为之前的事才会这样小心谨慎，当初那件事的时候确实给他填了不少惊吓。虽然说是职责范围内的事，但是那会儿羽生遇佛杀佛的气势不是一般人能吃得消的，看把人家经理吓成什么样了。

“那……这边请。”经理给他带路。

“好的，还有，以后就叫金老弟吧，老板什么的我听不惯。”金博洋说到。

“啊？哦哦，好的。”经理愣了一下，随即应了下来，笑的有些腼腆。

金博洋打开车门坐进去，细细地打量一遍车子的情况，感觉十分满意。

那边经理的手机铃声突然响了起来，他和金博洋示意了之后便离开了附近去接电话，只留金博洋自己坐在车里找感觉。

真的很久了。

金博洋平时不缺车给他开，家里除了他自己的车子羽生那边也有几辆，他随便用都没人管。除此之外他还有模拟赛车之类的当做游戏设备，即便是更多的是用来做其他的事，不过这些都没有他身处赛场上更能让他激动。

没过多久，挂断电话的经理回到金博洋身边，告诉他可以开车出去沿着备用赛道熟悉一下车子，然后可以直接顺着通道开到比赛的准备处，那边有人维持秩序，很快他们这最后一组就要开赛了。

金博洋按照对方的安排启动了车，刚想问一下和他同组的其他车手在哪里，结果经理转身离开的特别迅速，他没能及时问出口，所以只能就此作罢。

他开动车子按照指示牌的方向离开，经理听到后面的动静松了一口气，随即立刻去安排刚刚电话里老板交代过来的事。

车子金博洋试驾过了，感觉很顺手，不仅仅是他回到赛场的快意支配着让他欣喜，更多的是他在享受这种速度与激情激情的碰撞。

就让他放肆一回吧，等回去再哄羽生好了。

金博洋想着。

——tbc——


	4. （四）

金博洋的车缓缓驶出出口，霎时明亮的灯光让他眼前一晃，他将车子稳稳地停在起始线上，熄了火，戴上自己的半指手套，调整好手套的位置，葱白的指尖在游曳的黑色中延伸，极具骨感。

头顶的大屏幕实时转播着金博洋这辆车的情况，拉进的摄像头将他白皙的侧脸倒影在屏幕上，连带着整理手套的帅气动作也一同被转播了出去，让看台上一群女士发出惊叹的声音。

心情颇好的金博洋唇角含笑，可爱的小虎牙露了个尖尖出来，正好被相机拍了个正着，这一下倒是觉得可爱超过了帅气。

他正耐心地等着其他选手和车子到位，很快地，另一辆同色系的跑车慢慢地开了过来，停到了他的旁边。金博洋转过头，本想通过车窗和对方打个招呼，对方车窗覆了膜，拉的严严实实的，一个缝隙都没有。金博洋先开车去兜了一圈，所以四下的车窗都是摇下来的，他只能看到对面车子里的人影，却看不到人。

慢慢的，对方的车窗摇下，金博洋用力的眨眨眼睛，他觉得自己好像出现了幻觉，难不成谁给他的可乐里放了酒？怎么没喝酒就要认错人了呢。

可是他怎么眨眼睛，对面那辆车上的人确实是他无比熟悉的羽生结弦，他鼻梁上架着的墨镜和自己的还是一对，他怎么可能认错。

羽生这边车窗刚摇下来，那边的相机便跟拍了上去，一张俊脸直接显示在大屏幕上，这下场馆里的人几乎都要沸腾了。

“羽生？你咋在这儿？”金博洋惊出了一手汗，这是什么情况谁能和他说说？怎么羽生会在比赛的赛道上，怎么他会坐在车里？

“天天既然想来，我怎么能不来陪你？你觉得不告诉我，我就不会来找你了？”羽生顺手摘下眼镜，看着金博洋说到。

“不是，你来没问题，我是说你怎么在车上？”金博洋着急的问，那边的主持人已经开始热场了，马上比赛就要开始了。

“感受一下天天最喜欢的飞翔的感觉。”羽生叹气说到。

“啥？”金博洋不解。

“有人说我不懂你，所以我特意来弄懂你，弄懂你喜欢的东西对你有多重要，不要多想，好好感受重新回到赛场的感觉，你这种专业车手总不至于赢不了我这个职业小白吧？”羽生反问他。“放宽心，有问题等比赛结束了我回答你，现在我陪你比赛。”

羽生说完对着金博洋眨了一下眼，金博洋被他这个放电的wink击中要害，一颗心都酥酥麻麻的。

金博洋觉得自己好像听懂了，但又像什么都没听懂，整个人迷迷糊糊的，像是被泡在热气氤氲的温泉水中，哪里都是暖暖的，可是看的反而不真实。

倒数的声音回响，羽生看了一眼金博洋，戴好墨镜，等到归零时，启动了车子，瞬间便飞驰而去。

金博洋被羽生的话搞得有些迟钝，羽生的车已经开出去了，他才启动，随即也跟在他后面化作一道银色的闪电追了过去。

大屏幕随着镜头切换到场外的赛道，羽生的车稳稳当当地开在金博洋前面，身后的差距越来越小。

道路两旁的标志飞速闪过，两辆车同时加速在直线赛道上飞驰，场内的观众尖叫声达到了高潮。

一圈并不长，很快，在一个急转弯后，两辆车以极短的差距返回。羽生还有意在调整车速，让两辆车的速度不要过快，在金博洋有意超车的时候抢占车道，故意地压着他的速度，尽量不让他超过自己。他也知道金博洋不会冒着危险强行超车的，所以他们两个一前一后，左左右右玩的不亦乐乎。

金博洋又不指着这场比赛获胜赚钱，他大脑现在还是懵的，不知道羽生为什么会在车上，为什么在赛道上。脑子里乱糟糟的，现在能够安全比赛都是他靠这么多年的本能在坚持，准备超车的想法也在尝试了两次后放弃，看羽生这个架势，是不准备在直路上给他机会了。

两个人驾车马上就回到室内的赛场，最后一个转弯时，金博洋猛踩油门超了过去，下一秒他做出来的事让所有人都惊掉了下巴。

他将车尾一甩，旋转180度，车头车尾互换了位置，在羽生前方以头对头的姿态倒开着，而羽生见他调转车头也担心他这样会出事，车速明显突然降了下来，只是两辆车还缓慢前行着。

随即，金博洋主动踩了一脚油门，羽生透过风挡玻璃看向对面车子内坐着的人，瞬间心领神会。

两辆车以极其温柔缓慢的速度轻碰撞车头，仿佛在一吻诀别那样轻柔。

这是独属于他们两个的别样浪漫。

看台上的人见到这一幕几乎疯狂，在vip包厢里的米莎灌了口酒，忍不住咋舌，对着刚开始比赛就进来的宇野昌磨说到:“看看，这俩人多过分，大庭广众的，搞车吻，没眼看没眼看啊。”

宇野睁大了自己的一双大眼睛，日常仿佛在瞌睡的模样都不见了。“这也算是一种浪漫，挺好的。”他接着说。

“这浪漫倒是足够硬核，就是一不小心容易翻车啊。”米莎看着下面那辆极速后退瞬间甩尾调转方向的车，发出感慨。“果然啊，有技术就可以为所欲为。”

“确实有为所欲为的资本，不过还是输了啊，可惜。”宇野看见羽生的那辆车早于金博洋的到达终点刹车停下，场内看台里的人爆发出巨大的欢呼声，他在包厢里都能听到隐隐约约的声音。

“他们俩可未必觉得可惜。”米莎说的意味深长的。

“走吧，我们出去迎接一下他们吧。”宇野转过身悠闲地向外走。

“啊？”米莎不解。

“这会儿不见一面，等下羽生一定会把博洋拉走的，我们难得聚上这一次，下一次不一定是什么时候呢，你不是还要飞日本的吗？”宇野停下脚步转过头问。

米莎放下酒杯站起身走到他身边，“你消息还挺灵通啊，我马上飞日本都知道了。”

“是啊，这还不是因为要给你们两个打工，我才必须得知道你们的动向吗，否则怎么算时差和你们谈事啊。我如果再做个甩手掌柜，这里怕不是马上就要倒闭了。”摊上金博洋这种宇野尚且可以因为意外而不去计较太多，可米莎这种对生意不管不问，才让宇野头疼。

米莎尴尬的笑了笑。“怎么能呢，这不是有你坐镇么，你看这生意多好。”

“好吗？那你回来接手，我也好回家歇歇。”宇野反问。

“别别别，我可没这才能。”米莎推辞的比谁都快，“不是说去找天总吗？我们快走吧，再耽搁他们就走了，走吧走吧。”

米莎说不过宇野，抬腿就要溜。

宇野昌磨叹了口气，也没再多说什么，也就跟在后面下去了。

那边比赛结束的羽生和金博洋也没多停留，顺着通道把车开回原位停好。这种公益比赛要比正经比赛简单的多，他们不需要在外场多做停留。

金博洋把车停好后打开车门迅速下车，走到羽生那辆车前。羽生的车窗放下没有升起，金博洋也没拉开车门非要他下来，隔着门的面对面也没什么不能接受的。

“比完了，你是不是要和我解释一下你为什么会在这里？宇野不管怎么安排都不可能直接让你过来和我比赛，这种事他没理由瞒我。”金博洋开门见山直接问到。

“我没找宇野，是米莎帮我安排的。”羽生从车窗伸出手握住金博洋撑在车门上白细的手腕，微微用力拉了一把，车外的人被他拽的偏过身子。

“米莎？他要干嘛啊？你怎么找上他了？”金博洋更是不解。

“我不是去找他的，我是去包厢找你的，可是他说你下来准备比赛了，所以我就过来找你了。”羽生圈着金博洋的手腕，低头啄了一口半指手套外面露出来的白嫩指尖。

“干啥！这里这么多摄像头呢。”金博洋最受不了的就是羽生这种黏黏糊糊的温柔，他对这样的羽生没有丝毫的抵抗力。

“摄像头怎么了，还能管我那么多？”羽生看他耳尖都开始害羞到泛红，依旧忍不住逗弄他。

“注意点影响！”羽生偏不听他的，下一个吻都已经越过手套落到他手腕内侧，这让金博洋忍不住制止他。

“唉！我就说晚来一会吧？你看，咱俩这来早了，什么都没干呢，再晚一会儿可能我们就有机会看点什么少儿不宜的画面了。”米莎的声音从不远处的入口响起，他和宇野正站在那里看着车门那里拉拉扯扯的两个人。

金博洋听到声音抽回了手，羽生倒是一脸坦然，毫无影响。

“你的算盘肯定打不响，就算是要少儿不宜，他们也不会在这儿的。”宇野一本正经说出这种话，明明没有米莎调侃的语气，可却比调侃更让金博洋难为情。

“你们两个怎么过来了。”金博洋岔开话题问到。

这边的羽生打开车门下了车，站到金博洋身边，一只手极其顺手地揽过他的腰圈住。

“怕你们两个打起来，所以我们就来了啊。”米莎看着羽生这极有保护欲和占有欲的姿势，忍不住偷偷咋舌。

“我们两个怎么可能打起来。”金博洋一听就翻了个白眼给米莎。

“咱们很久没见了，怕你们比完赛开车就走，所以我们两个就先下来找你们了。”宇野解释到，顺便把话题拉向正轨。

“哦，这样啊。”金博洋点点头。

“那我们回包厢吧。”宇野建议到。

“有什么就在这里说吧，我要带天天尽快回去了。”羽生没有同意宇野的建议，算是直接回绝了他。

“也没什么，咱们几个人好久没聚过了，米莎最近难得回来，可以坐下来聊聊。”宇野说。“不过要是有事博洋想要回去的话也没什么的。”

羽生点点头。

四个人就留在原地聊了几句，没多久，羽生就揽着金博洋离开了，走之前让宇野和米莎明天安排一下时间，晚上他做东，请他们吃饭。

宇野和米莎表示明天自己可能会被喂狗粮喂到饱，这饭吃不吃都无所谓。

——tbc——


	5. （五）

羽生和金博洋是分别开车来的赛场，回去的时候也只能规规矩矩一前一后地开车回家，金博洋一脚油门将开回车库停好，下去之后绕到羽生那辆车旁等他。等羽生的车子刚停稳，金博洋拉开副驾驶的车门钻了进去。

羽生把车手闸拉好，不吭声地偏过头看着钻进来的人，伸手把自己身上的安全带解开。他看金博洋没有要下车的意思，便也靠在椅背上。

“怎么了？有事我们上去谈？”

“不用，你别动，我要审你。”金博洋一脸严肃，看起来事态十分严重，一点都不像在开玩笑。

“审我什么？”羽生不解地挑眉问到，看金博洋一本正经的样子倒是让他很想笑。

“当然是审你怎么会到赛场上变成和我比赛的赛车手。”金博洋盯住羽生的眼，似乎想探究出什么。

“这个问题很重要吗？”羽生笑着反问他，舒服地靠在靠背上，略微地伸展身体。

金博洋坚定地点点头。

他也不是好奇，只是觉得这很反常。他太过了解羽生，这一年以来的交往让他们彼此之间无比信任，也无比熟知。羽生对他来说是一份牵绊，也是依靠，是心有灵犀的存在，更是肯交付彼此余生的寄托。而他在羽生的眼里，同样也是其他人不可触碰的逆鳞。

羽生虽然宠他，但是也有自己的标准。就像他以前不管不顾地贪凉，吃饭不及时偶尔会闹胃痛，在和羽生交往之后，他喜欢的冰淇淋和泡面就离他远去了。不管是在家还是在外，一旦被羽生发现他有偷吃过泡面和冰淇淋，必然会被拖上床教训一顿，久了金博洋就真的不敢了。

废话，谁想经常在床上和他神仙打架打一宿不睡觉啊？每次都是腰疼屁股疼，他才不愿意。

“行吧，我坦白。”羽生看着金博洋这个不交代清楚就不让下车的架势，只好顺着他，毕竟这也没什么不能说的。

“我知道就算我不同意你参加比赛，你也一定会去，家里的阿姨告诉我你下午就出门了，所以等我这边一忙完就直接过去陪你。”羽生坐直身子动了动脖子，又靠在了椅背上看着身边的人。“等我到了之后宇野告诉我你和米莎在包厢里，结果我去包厢找你的时候米莎说你已经过去做准备了。”

“那你为什么没有给我打电话，我等……算了，你打电话告诉我你到了我就会等你啊。”金博洋欲言又止，直接换了说法。

他想说自己等他的电话等了很久，只是现在再说已经没有什么必要了。

“没来的及。”羽生解释到，“而且我和米莎聊过后，就不想给你打电话了。”

“为什么？”金博洋疑惑。“米莎又说了什么？我就知道他这个大嘴巴什么都会往外说。”

“他有什么不能和我说的吗？天天？”羽生伸手摸上他的脸，整个人都凑了过来，摆明了是要准备“逼供”。

“啊？没……没有啊？我就是说他什么事都要插嘴，你先别靠这么近，我审你呢，怎么搞的好像你要审我一样，你坐好。”金博洋对羽生的靠近从来都没有抵抗力，刚刚在赛车上他对他眨眼的时候，他就几乎软了手脚，别说靠的这么近，看见他淡色的花瓣唇他几乎都想吻上去，就别说要保持理智问出点什么了。

在羽生的温柔与贴近下，想保持理智太难了，这点金博洋没原则也做不到。

羽生笑着拉开距离，只是手还没抽回来，他喜欢指尖在他皮肤上滑腻细致的触感，也喜欢那白皙中透着的微微粉嫩，太明显的绯红让他难以自拔。

“审我什么？”羽生问。

“米莎和你聊啥了？”金博洋拉下他还在摸着自己脸颊的手，圈在自己的手中，羽生十分顺手地握住他的手腕，摩挲内侧的纯白。

“聊你呀。”羽生故意吊着他，金博洋没办法，抽出自己的手拍了他肩膀一巴掌，“快点交代！”金博洋恶狠狠的说，下一秒，那只手又落入了羽生的手里，十指相扣。

羽生叹了一口气，“我到包厢的时候你刚刚下去，米莎还以为是你返回去拿东西，头也没回就问我你怎么回来了，我问他你不在，他才知道是我来了。”

金博洋听他解释乖乖的点头。

“我本来想下去找你，米莎却说先让我和他聊聊。”羽生顿了顿，看金博洋没什么其他的反应，就继续说下去:“他问我，知道你们刚刚聊天的时候你有说过什么吗。”

金博洋当然知道羽生不会知道他和米莎的聊天内容，羽生对于他来说从来都是最特别也离不开的那个人，仿佛是生命里投射进来的全部色彩，羽生之于金博洋的重要性，也许比他自己认知的还要多。

“那他说什么了？”金博洋反问。

“他对我说，我很重要。”羽生认真的看着他:“我的重要可以在你的生活之前，在你的爱好之前，甚至是生命之前，所以你肯为了我放弃自己喜欢做的事情，也肯为了让我安心才回去接了你并不想接的家业，更是为了要和我一起，才跟在我身边让我放心。可是他也说，这并不是最真实的你。你喜欢的是在蓝天下自由的驰骋，喜欢的是极速下的刺激与开怀，而我的做法，正是让你和最真实的自己作别，曾经的恣意都化作了我身边的乖顺，你，已经不再像你了。”

羽生一字一句说的清晰，金博洋听到这里，眼眶都是红的。

“然后呢。”他抽了抽鼻子，缓和下情绪。

他总是怀念当初的恣意与欢畅，可又对遇到羽生这件事表示并不后悔。人这一生总要付出些什么，放弃些自由，才能换得两相安稳，执手同行。

这点金博洋懂，羽生也懂。

“然后我就想着，既然这是天天想要的，那我就陪你一起。当初的事情是我在害怕，所以才让你彻底斩断牵系，让你从那个环境里抽身，我做不到再一次眼睁睁地看着你受伤，看着你面对未知的危险。可是现在，我也许是错了。如果你不再是那个意气风发的你，那我所做的一切都是在扼杀你的天性，这样对你不公平。我之前衡量的都只是站在你安全的角度上去思考的，如果你不再接触那个高危行业，就不会再出现这相似的危险，所以我才会干涉你的职业，强制地要求你不再参加比赛。做这些决定时，我却没衡量到你的喜好，你的心情，你是否想放弃这些。”羽生接着说到。“当时你出事之后为了照顾我的情绪，才会答应我远离赛场的要求，如今我也可以为了让你自由，让你开心，陪你一起比赛。这对我来说并不难，只是我愿不愿意，能不能去做的问题。”

金博洋被他的一席话震惊了。就算是他自己，也没有想到这么深刻。他只不过偶尔有些手痒想飙车罢了，可他从未觉得自己有多委屈，有多么不甘心，毕竟在他眼里，羽生对他的疼惜也远超过自己放弃的这些。

他在乎羽生，所以愿意为他付出，同样羽生也在乎他，所以才会有这么多的思考。

“我……”金博洋有些哽咽，羽生抬起手安抚地拍拍他的背，两个人之间的距离被他拉进。

“我没觉得放弃那些是你的问题。”他低声说到。“我知道那次你有多紧张，因为我偶尔回忆起来也是后怕，万一我没有逃出来，万一他们不只是在刹车上动的手脚，万一我没有时间没有机会想办法保命，是不是我就会从此离开你了？如果那样，你又会怎样？没有我陪着你你是不是会孤单？你会不会变得越来越不爱笑？我想象不到你恢复到以前那种不食人间烟火的生活状态。你是一个活生生的人，不是一台工作赚钱的机器，你的人生应该有色彩，应该无比丰富，应该有人陪你看遍千山万水才不辜负人活一世，所以我也开始接受这种相对安稳的生活。你不用将一切都当做是自己的问题，如果我不想，是没有人能够让我放弃什么的。”

金博洋的脾气也从来不是任人拿捏的，他之所以会那样听话那么顺从，不外乎是太过在乎羽生。在乎到可以委屈自己，可以放弃热爱，可以做自己不喜欢的工作，而这些的前提是他喜欢这个人。不过这些都是相互的，羽生和金博洋之间从来都不是单方面的付出，那时的一怒冲冠直到现在让宇野和米莎都心有余悸，就更别说当事人了。

“天天……”羽生隔着座位之间的距离拥住他，他没有想过会听到金博洋吐露内心真实的想法，他们都是不善言辞的人，有很多话他们不会宣之于口，可藏在心里时，却又不为对方所知，只能通过彼此的付出与关爱来变相表达他们的感情，殊不知，今天的倾诉与坦白，让他们彼此内心十分激荡。

原来在我珍惜你爱护你的同时，你也在用心地呵护着我，这种情感上的回馈与共鸣让他们两个仿佛更加贴近也更加亲密。

“以后你想回去比赛，我都会陪你。”羽生承诺着。

“真的？”金博洋笑的很开心地反问。

“真的。”羽生言之凿凿，丝毫没有迟疑。

“你放心，我会为了你好好保护自己的，也会为了你努力去接手工作。”羽生闻言刚要开口，金博洋似有准备一样伸出食指压住他的唇瓣，阻止了他即将出口的话。“场子那边有宇野，我再回去也是尴尬，那边的事务我早也不准备插手，现在刚好都给他，我也落了个清闲。至于比赛，我感兴趣的就会去，不感兴趣的就算了，你看这样怎么样？”

羽生没有回答，只不过张开嘴轻轻咬上了压在唇瓣的手指，舌尖一勾，葱白的指尖就被他挑进口中，敏感的手指被灵活的舌尖摩挲着，从末梢传来的麻痒直入心门，四目交缠中渐渐腾起欲望，诱惑着一个不合时宜的吻。

——tbc——


	6. （六）

金博洋的指尖被羽生的舌挑逗，车内的温度仿佛在不断升高，呼吸间的热气掠过手指，酥酥痒痒的，直渗心头。

羽生松开被濡湿的指尖，拉进两个人之间的距离，在他满眼都是自己的眸中，轻抬他的下颌，低下头含住淡粉色的唇瓣。

黏腻的吻在唇角炸开，他们更像是在途中饥渴的旅人，尽力的汲取着对方口中的蜜津，难耐又急切。

羽生的舌划过他的唇缝，流连在齿列之上，轻点虎牙。金博洋被他拥的有些紧，不禁闷哼着，在对方的挑逗下顺从地打开牙关，小舌瞬间被人吸走摩挲，间或地纠缠逗弄。

“唔……”软舌被缠的狠了，金博洋无意识地发出呻吟，羽生将他的手捉起放到自己的脖领后，将金博洋的上半身拉出柔韧的弧度。一双手顺着曼妙的腰线抚摸下去，在衣裤交接的缝隙潜进去，抚摸着腰侧细致的皮肉，痒痒的，让他忍不住躲了躲。

羽生被金博洋刺痒的挣扎挣脱了唇齿的纠缠，两个人沉重急促的呼吸声回荡在狭小的车内，唇瓣上亮晶晶的津液还来不及吸吮掉，他的唇又难耐地封住了他的。

这次的深吻和上一个着实不同，两个人之间隔着的距离仿佛是过分的天堑，羽生用力将人拉的更近，停在腰上的手也探在衣服里抚摸着他的背。

下唇被含在嘴里轻咬，金博洋吃痛地喘息着，两个人吻的激烈，丝毫不在意这是在车上，就算是他们已经将车停在了自家车库里，四周也不会有任何人会打搅他们。

分开的唇微微颤抖，羽生盯着他绯红的唇瓣，细碎的吻流连在唇角，顺着下颌的弧度，一点点地移至耳畔。

濡湿的水声从耳边传入大脑，仿佛交合一般的顶弄让早就熟悉彼此身体的对方更加急切难耐。

“呼……你真的……真的要在车上？”金博洋被他啄吻的四肢发软，半扭的身子抻出弧度的同时也在挑战他腰侧的肌肉。

“不可以吗？”羽生放开小巧的耳垂，湿热的呼吸故意打在皮肤上，他逗弄地反问。

“那……可能洗车要……要麻烦点。嘶……你轻点！”也不知道在车上做点燃了羽生什么恶趣味的心思，他探入衣服内的手摸上胸前的红樱，用力地掐了一把，痛的他一声惊呼。

“天天还在担心洗车的问题？”羽生噙着笑，一副不肯放过他的样子。

“自己把椅背放下点，座位动一动。”羽生放开他的胳膊，从衣服中把手抽出来。金博洋闻言调整了一下桌椅，那边羽生将外套脱下丢在后座，然后把自己的座椅也放了下去，空间变得大多了。

羽生打开车门出去，绕到金博洋副驾驶的位置，打开车门便挤了进去。金博洋见他进来了，迅速地转过身顺着半放倒的椅背爬向后座，被羽生拉着脚腕拽住了。

“干嘛？”金博洋语调软软的问。

“别走，转过来。”羽生说到。

金博洋不知道他有什么打算，只能小心翼翼的转身，估摸着位置靠躺着。

羽生拉开他的腿，跪坐在他两腿之间坐椅上，上半身将人拢在怀里，还未等金博洋说出什么，又吻了上来。

这种体位金博洋就没什么好羞涩的了，口中被撩的呜咽声声，手臂主动挂在羽生的脖子上，腰腹用力将自己上半身微微抬起，承受着他带来的新一轮热情。

被分开按在两侧的腿在没有禁锢的情况下勾上了羽生的腰，上位的人伏下身子将人彻底放在座椅上靠着，空出的手推高他的衣服，露出白皙的腹部和胸膛，上面那对乳尖已经被蹂躏的微微站起。羽生毫不客气地抚上他的胸前掐住其中一只樱蕊碾磨，酥麻的快意直冲下腹，金博洋哼出声，锁在羽生后颈出的手抓住了羽生后脑的头发。

羽生放开他的唇，唇瓣分开时拉出一条银丝，让羽生忍不住又啄吻了两口，缓缓向下吻上他的喉结和脖颈。

“天天，啧……松手。”羽生抵着他的喉结，感受着上方吞咽时的滚动，忍不住吸吮，可是金博洋无意识地拉扯着他的头发，让他很难进行下一步。

“唔，你别那么用力，疼……”羽生啃上他精致的锁骨，而指尖还在捻着胸前的红豆，让他不得不挪动身子试图躲开羽生的蹂躏。

“只有疼？”羽生笑着问，胸腔里传导出的笑声让金博洋羞的不行。

当然不只有疼，可是即便是两个人在一起这么久，该做的没有没做过的，但是他在情事上依旧不好意思宣之于口，大概是天性之中的羞涩吧。

金博洋羞红的脸透出独特的艳丽，他抽出手拍了羽生胸口一巴掌，下一秒就被抓住了手腕。

羽生抓着他的手抬到眼前，顺着手心一路啄吻到手腕，金博洋被他撩的几乎都要熟透了。

“天天不说话，我就只能觉得自己不够卖力了。”羽生故意逗着他，这边手上又牵着他的手腕按向自己的胸口。

“摸一摸有用的。”羽生说到。金博洋红着脸嗔怨地瞪了他一眼，手上却是顺从地摸上羽生的胸膛。

他的身材极棒，金博洋向来都是喜欢的不得了，一路顺着胸膛向下摸着。那边的羽生也不含糊，顺着锁骨向下一点点地吻上金博洋的胸口，那里心脏跳动着，鼓动出一场心音叙曲，只为他一个人。

“哈……羽生……”金博洋胸前被羽生纳入口中吸吮的同时，下身也被羽生掌控拿捏，他顾不得羽生身体的触感有多美好，用力抓住了他的衣服，口中不断溢出喘息与呻吟。

两腿间还在疲软的性器被他隔着布料摩擦着，肉乎乎的一小团掌控在羽生的手中，不断地变的硬挺炽热。

很快，身上的衣服都被羽生挑开，长裤被丢在一旁座椅靠背上，羽生的上衣也被金博洋软着手脚拉扯地脱掉，露出精瘦的上身，下身的皮带也被他解开，里面傲人的器物早就撑出了小帐篷，头端在灰色的内裤上留下濡湿的圆斑。

趁着解衣服的空档，也不知道羽生从哪里摸出来一瓶还未拆包装的润滑剂。

“这东西你怎么……还随身带着？”金博洋看他捞出来的润滑剂惊讶地瞪圆了眼。

“这不是……有备无患吗？不过……”羽生俯下身亲了一口肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，在金博洋愣愣的目光里继续说到:“车上没有套子怎么办？”

金博洋讨厌死他这样得了便宜还不卖乖的行为，但是又爱死他这张眯着眼睛笑的极其狡黠的脸。“那就算了吧。”他说到。

“天天这样可不诚实。”羽生故意擦了一把金博洋已经挺立的头端，看着他被刺激的溢出前液，口中只能漏出喘息，再也说不得那些拒绝的话，才心满意足地用沾满润滑的一根手指摸上他紧闭的穴口。

指尖刚刚探进去，金博洋就受不了地抓住座椅，指甲在皮子上留下划痕。

可能是在车上这种陌生的环境金博洋不太适应，身下的穴口比平时咬的更紧，也更难开拓。后穴好不容易被他按压的稍微松了些，他迅速地挤进第二根手指，两只手指推着高热紧致的肠壁按压开拓，前端溢出的腺液湿漉漉地，顺着柱身淌到了下方的囊袋上，抖落到双腿间。

手指在肠道内四处开拓按压，极其熟练地找到后壁那处柔韧地不断按压，金博洋被他挑逗地快感不断呼啸而来，红着眼在椅背上晃着头，哭叫着说不要。

“不诚实。”羽生两只手指给予身下人太多刺激，金博洋白皙的身子被手指操的全身泛粉，双腿软塌塌地被压在胸前，被自己的两只胳膊抱着，一副被折磨的要坏了的样子。

“呜呜……哈……羽生……不要……停啊……”很快，身前的性器不断地抖着，后穴吞吐频率在持续加快，手指在肠壁上的揉按与抽查的更甚，指尖狠狠地按着肠道里最敏感的那处前列腺，直接将身下的人送到了发泄的彼岸。

身前的性器喷出浓重的白浊，淅淅沥沥地尽数溅到了小腹上，而身后的穴口也在他高潮那一刻被羽生不留情面的破开插入碾磨，一丝丝湿意漫过指尖，这句极其敏感的身体就这样被指奸到了高潮。

金博洋的腿再也架不住地缓缓放下，被羽生接住，随即又抬起来，扣在了车门旁的安全带上。他咬着指节痴痴地感受着呼啸而来的快意，身下作怪的手指并不体谅他高潮后的敏感依旧在进出顶弄。

“唔……别动了……”他好累，经过之前的比赛还有回来的质问，金博洋本来就有些疲累，现在又经历一轮高潮，他理所应当地靠躺在那里喘息着。

“天天自己爽完就不管我了。”羽生不满地塞进去第三根手指，小腹上的白浊逐渐转凉，羽生将它涂满他的小腹，亮晶晶的，他忍不住戳着小凹窝的肚脐。

“痒，别闹……啊！”金博洋被他折腾的太痒忍不住闪躲，却不小心带动下身，牵动穴口，让他忍不住夹紧了三根手指，刺啦啦地刮着肠壁。

“啪！”羽生空下的手拍了翘臀一巴掌。“咬这么紧，是想把我咬断吗？”他突然严肃了起来。

“唔……别这样。”金博洋就算是和他滚过多次床单，可是对羽生床上这么浪的风格还是很羞涩的。特别是他开始被他抽打臀肉的时候，那种羞耻感袭来让又羞愧又渴望，简直矛盾。

白糍粑一样的臀瓣被打的时候会抖出肉感十足的波纹，手感极佳，视觉效果更佳。羽生抽出手指，摸了一把金博洋发泄之后疲软的性器，把玩着下面的囊袋，在他哼哼唧唧又奶又骚的气声中，撸了一把自己硬挺许久的肉刃。

粗大的头端抵在小巧的穴口时，金博洋紧张的小腹收缩，呼吸屏住，生怕自己一不小心就破了。

最开始的几次他确实是经常受伤，羽生性器太过傲人，而他后面又小又紧，每次就算做了半天准备也容易受伤。

羽生架起金博洋剩在外面的那条腿，扶着自己的热物在金博洋下身流连，一会儿戳戳囊袋，一会儿戳戳大腿，就是不叩门而入。

“你……快点啊！”金博洋被他撩的呼吸沉重，可他见羽生也没好到哪里去。

细密的汗珠顺着额角淌下，散发着浓重的荷尔蒙的味道在这狭小的空间里蒸腾，金博洋撑死上半身，伸出小舌头舔了一口羽生肉肉的下巴，将一滴将落未落的汗珠勾到了口中。

羽生最受不得这种看似无意实则不要命的勾引，他对准穴口腰肢一挺，便将热物整根送了进去，捅的金博洋措手不及，呼吸险些都忘了，一口气憋在那里闷哼着。

“唔……”下身被撑开进入的感觉依旧是那样难受，他感受到了体内挑动的脉搏与炽热，层层叠叠的肠肉压过来试图将他挤出去，可依旧都是无用功。

“哈……真紧，天天这小嘴……。”羽生感受着肠壁的夹道欢迎，紧致的裹缠让他只想不顾一切地抽插。

羽生扶住金博洋的腰，在他适应了他的尺寸后，便开始了狂风骤雨一般的顶弄。

车上狭窄的空间让他们两个人改变不了太多的姿势，也不知道今天是怎么了，羽生的持久力比从前更甚，后来羽生抽出自己的性器抱着金博洋换了个位置，让他主动在上方起起落落时，羽生都没有轻易发泄出来，反观金博洋自己没动几下就被动软了腰，呼吸都快支离破碎地趴在羽生胸前微微颤栗着，穴道里狠狠地绞着那根热物，直到羽生把他颠起来插了一会儿，才把热液灌满了他的肠道，一些含不住的，也顺着两人交合的部位淅淅沥沥地淌了下来，流到座椅上，形成一片湿淋淋的印记。

羽生啄着金博洋汗湿的额角，任凭他在自己的怀里喘息抖动，下身高潮后的不自主痉挛掌控着他，羽生摸着他腰臀细嫩的皮肉，把手指塞挤进去搅了搅，挖出来不少自己射进去的东西。

两人歇了一会儿，粗略地套上衣服，羽生简单地擦了擦座椅，用外套裹紧金博洋，横抱着便上了楼。接下来的浴室和卧室几乎榨干了金博洋的做爱让他觉得自家男人是不是打算把他做到不能下楼，这样就不用遵守他可以出去比赛的承诺了。

这是金博洋昏睡过去前，最后的想法。

羽生舔舔唇瓣表示，这是对比赛胜利者的奖赏。

END


End file.
